


Second Chances

by kai_mousy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV James T. Kirk, here's the only moment I find Into Darkness useful, most characters are only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_mousy/pseuds/kai_mousy
Summary: Kind of sequel toUntil the Time Comes





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote UtTC, and it's still receiving love, so I decided to write a second part.

He knew he was meant for greater things, that he was born to go beyond any man had ever dared go. When growing up, he had to deal with that stupid asshat Frank, his mother's absence and his brother's leaving him. It had all been hard and he had resented the three for that.

Then, when he turned sixteen, he had had enough, took his dead father's bike, the one no one knew he had repaired over the years since the Corvette incident, and drove away from that godforsaken farm in Iowa.

He felt alive for the first time in years.

He drove from one state to another, doing odd jobs here and there for a living, gambling day in and day out to drown in alcohol when everything got to be too much.

He had forgotten that he was meant for greater things.

Until Pike waltzed his way into his life. Some punches to his face, alcohol in his system and a very tempting dare made him stop to think on what places he could reach if only he decided to.

A day later he met his soon-to-be best friend on his way to Starfleet's Aacdemy. His mind was set to rush his way onto a Starship.

A few years, a destroyed Vulcan, a defeated demented Romulan and a condecoration later, he had his crew and his captain's chair.

At first he really didn't think he deserved it, but with his crew behind him, the brightest, bravest in the universe, he found he could grow and work to deserve it.

Then to his surprise, in the middle of exploring, fighting and saving lives, he fell in love. It was such a rare thing for him, a feeling he had never felt before. He wouldn't have recognized it, if not for the good Doctor that boldly pointed it out on one Romulan-Ale night.

He surely denied it. Not to his friend since he had forgotten it all the next morning, but to himself. He continued to explore, fight and save lives while playing oblivious and smashing the hurt in his heart whenever he saw his First Officer and Chief Comms Officer together.

But it all changed the day he found his Number One on the other side of the containment door to the ship's core, his life slipping through harsh breaths and painful shaking. He saw the love of his life and regretted being a coward, regretted denying both of them the luxury of honesty.

"Spock... I'm scared..." he whispered, drinking in the sight of his beloved' s face.

Spock opened his mouth to say something, but he had difficult to fully understand what the Vulcan was saying. He tried, though. Until darkness overpowered him and oblivion embraced him in the dark.

"... mes..."

"... up..."

"... wake up"

A blinding light welcomed him when he opened his eyes and he could see nothing for a few seconds. Meanwhile he didn't move, he just... stay still, feeling, being. He was laying on his back, a thin silky fabric resting on him. The ghost of callous fingers moved through his hair as kiss was pressed to his temple.

For the first time in so many years, he felt at home. He tried opening eyes.

"Not yet, my child. Your time at space is yet to come to an end.", a deep voice whispered to his ear, the same that had woken him up before, and the fingers traveled from his hair to his eyes, effectively blocking out his sight.

Another kiss, filled with devotion, and he was drifting back into oblivion. A soft *Save travel* whispered was the loveful farwell of a soul he craved to meet.

The beeping sound of machines and the sterilized smell in the air greeted him back to life. A grumpy snark and a reprimand from both his best friends threatened to follow him next time he got creative just to kick his dead ass (Bones words, Spock sentiment).

He could only laugh at his friends' antics, thankful for being alive and second-chances. Thankful for that deep voice and tender touch that guided him back to the people he not-so-secretly called family.

He didn't quite believe in any higher power beyond the supposed gods they had met through their journey, but he wasn't sure enough there wasn't any at all to disregard the existence of one. Either way, he wished to meet that being again, whoever they were, and thank them in person for this. His second-chance in space.


End file.
